


blind date

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [12]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Nagron-you thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so i just went with it and now we’re heading back





	blind date

“Duro, I have to say, you really don’t look like your profile picture though.”

Nasir leans heavily against the elevator rail, one hand hooked in Agron’s back pocket. Above him, Agron presses quick kisses and bites to the side of Nasir’s neck, grinding against him with one thigh neatly tucked between Nasir’s own.

“Haircut and I was tanner this summer,” Agron groans, pulling back to kiss Nasir again, feeling the elevator stop on a floor before a cough is heard and it keeps going.

“I’m not complaining, Duro, I’m just sa-” Whatever Nasir is about to say gets lost as Agron hooks a hand under Nasir’s ass and lifts, letting the other man wrap his legs around him.

They stumble out of the elevator and into the loft, Agron only setting Nasir on his feet so he can turn and lock the door. They reattach when the deadbolt clicks over, both giggling as they trip back into the apartment, Nasir moaning when Agron pins him against the back of the couch.

“I’m not really a fuck on the first date kind of guy,” Nasir pants, easing his jacket off his arms and tossing it to the ground.

“Neither am I.” Agron steps close again, nestled between Nasir’s thighs. “But for you, I’m definitely willing to make an exception.”

In the next few moments, a lot of things happen at once. For one, the person sleeping on the couch suddenly wakes up, long limbs flailing as he hits the side table lamp with a shout. Agron is out of his shirt, standing awkward and restless as he helps Nasir off the back of the couch, pulling him slightly behind him.

“What the fuck?” Standing in crooked sweat pants and a mess of wild, dark curls, Duro blinks owlishly at the pair. “What the fuck?”

“Sorry. We didn’t realize you were on the couch. We’ll go to my room.” Agron reaches down for Nasir’s hand only to have it gently tugged away. He’s staring between the two, look of surprise slowly slipping into realization.

“Agron, did you break him?” Duro asks, rubbing at his eye. “I told you the club I invited that guy to was weird. Fucker even stood me up.”

“Duro?” Nasir asks, pointing at the named man.

“What?” Duro asks, cocking his head.

When Nasir turns back, Agron is sheepishly staring at the ground.

“I went to check you out that you weren’t some creeper trying to kidnap my little brother. I didn’t expect-” Agron motions towards Nasir, fingers waving the length of his body.

“Expect?” Nasir prompts, raising an amused eyebrow.

“That’d you’d be this hot.” Agron replies with a grimace.

“So you just pretended to be your brother?” Nasir raises an eyebrow, appearing unimpressed.

“Well, no. I just came to check to see if you were real but then you thought I was Duro and you started telling me about work and the funny story about the hospital guy and being a nurse and then you made that cute face when we did shots and I kissed you after the lime and yeah.” Agron glances up, grinning wide enough his dimples show. “There wasn’t really an opportunity after that.

“So what’s your name?” Nasir asks. He glances again between Duro and Agron, considering.

“Agron.”

Glancing between the two brothers, Nasir finally reaches out and hooks his fingers through Agron’s, tugging him closer. The kiss is gentle, chaste in comparison to their previous ones, but when Nasir pulls back his eyes are burning again, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He presses a hand to the front of Agron’s jeans, boldy outlining his cock with a wicked grin.

“I guess technically this is still a first date. And you’ve already decided to make an exception for me. Would be a shame to waste it.”

Nasir gives a shout of surprise in the next moment as Agron stoops, wrapping his arm around Nasir’s legs and tossing him over his shoulder firemen’s style.

“Bro! Fuck you! Uncool!” Duro shouts from the living room. “You can’t just steal my date like that!”

“He stood you up, remember?” Agron calls back followed by a loud bang of his bedroom door shutting.


End file.
